Current vehicle communication networks generally fail to fully utilize their inherent flexibility. As a non-limiting example, a vehicle communication may comprise mobile access points that may at times be deployed as fixed access points to meet current and/or anticipated networking needs. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional methods and systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.